


Our Movie

by vcg73



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Gen, Romance, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: Kurt and Adam go looking for the perfect date movie.





	Our Movie

Kurt found himself laughing as he allowed Adam to eagerly tow him through the mushy streets of New York. He had thought the other man was joking, just being his sweet and slightly goofy self, offering reassurance that the two of them were okay and that their budding romance had not been damaged by his lingering confusion over his ex.

As it turned out, it was no joke at all. It seemed that once the idea had entered into his mind and not been rebuffed, Adam Crawford had become a man on a mission. Kurt had barely had time to change out of his dance shoes and grab his coat and scarf before they were off, doggedly searching every marquee in town in search of the ideal, sappy love-story, the one that was destined to become "their movie". It was silly and spontaneous and altogether wonderful.

Kurt smiled as he watched his tour-guide stop in front of yet another group of posters, looking intently for the perfect film. They had been at it for a while now. The city had no shortage of movie houses; first-runs, revivals, artsy places that showed nothing but foreign language films, documentary screens, bargain cinema. The choices were infinite. Kurt had gotten into the spirit quickly and was now enjoying the hunt thoroughly. Who else had he ever known who would put this much effort into doing something just because it was romantic? Something told him that he would hold the memory of this afternoon's search, and Adam's courageous understanding, in his heart for a long long time. That the offer would be far more dear to him than whatever they finally ended up watching.

It had been a long time since anyone had done something sweet and spontaneous, just for him.

Blaine had tried, and at times succeeded magnificently, but most of the time his long-ago claim of being bad at romance had proven true. Kurt could not hold that against him, but unless it involved singing a serenade, with plenty of people around to see and admire his gesture, Blaine was usually at a loss.

In stark contrast, Adam did not seem to care over-much whether or not he had an audience, as long as his actions brought a smile, a laugh, or a pleased look from the object of his affection. From Kurt. It was strange, and altogether refreshing.

Suddenly, Kurt was pulled from his musings as a poster displayed in the window of a revival house across the street caught his eye. Grinning, he pointed and asked, "What do you think of that one?"

Following his gesture, Adam blinked in surprise, "The Princess Bride? I don't think I've ever seen it."

"Seriously?" Kurt gasped. "Oh, it's one of my favorites! You _have_ to see it. It has everything! Adventure, pirates, sword-fighting, giants, true love. And it's funny! You'll be quoting the dialogue for years afterward, I promise."

Amusement danced in Adam's eyes, a fond grin stealing over his features. "And this one doesn't remind you of your ex?" 

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine saw it with his brother when he was little and he said that it was dumb. Dumb! Can you believe that? I almost disowned him as my boyfriend right then and there."

Adam could not help laughing at the pure indignation in Kurt's voice.

"Personally, I think he just didn't want me to know that he was creeped out by the R.O.U.S.'s," Kurt added confidentially. "Especially after he had already mocked me for being anti-vampire."

A chuckle burst free and quickly turned into a full-on belly laugh. "Oh, Kurt. I have no idea what an R.O.-whatever might be, but if you promise to hold my hand during the frightening bits, I will be more than happy to brave the experience with you."

Kurt beamed, looping his arm through Adam's and hugging his bicep. "Deal! I think you'll love it, but if you don't it really is okay to tell me. I won't hold it against you as long as you give it a fair chance before passing judgment."

Delighted to agree to these terms, Adam squeezed his date's forearm. "That sounds more than fair."

As it turned out, Adam's reaction was everything Kurt could have hoped for. The small building was nearly empty during late afternoon on a Tuesday, and the two young men happily cuddled together in the middle of the small theater, munching their way through a shared bucket of popcorn as they watched the action on screen. Kurt observed Adam as often as he did the screen, feeling his heart swell as he watched the other man laugh at the witty dialogue, bounce and flinch in unconscious sympathy with the action scenes, cringe at the dangers of the fire-swamp, and sneakily wipe away a tear when Westley and Buttercup finally got their happy ending.

As the couple hopped a subway train back to Bushwick and slowly walked from the station to Kurt's apartment, Adam was chattering like a magpie as he rehashed favorite scenes, while Kurt laughed and quoted lines of dialogue right back at him.

"So, I guess it's safe to say that we found our movie, huh?" Kurt said fondly, as they reached his apartment building and his companion's enthusiasm finally wound down.

Adam's cheeks blushed a charming rosy red. "Have I been talking too much? Oh, dear, I have. I'm terribly sorry. I suppose you might as well know straight away that I'm a bit of a blatherer when something sparks my interest. Feel free to clap a gag over my mouth if it starts getting out of hand."

He looked so chagrined that Kurt could not hold back a hearty burst of laughter. He threw both arms around the other man's neck, hugging him tightly right there in the middle of a public walkway, for once never even considering who might see and potentially disapprove of such an open display of affection. His heart, so withered and tenderly sore for such a long time, suddenly felt as if it were swelling with hope and possibility. It was frightening; terrifying really … but it was such a good feeling. "I will do no such thing. I think you're adorable."

Adam hugged him back happily. "And you are absolutely gorgeous, in every sense of the word."

Kurt leaned back a bit and looked him in the eye. A teasing note entered his voice. "Why thank you, kind sir! And it isn't as if I didn't already know you were a babbler. I still remember that recruiting speech you gave me the day we first met. I've never heard more words spoken on a single breath in my life."

The blond man grinned sheepishly. "I was afraid you wouldn't stay long enough to hear it all if I slowed down. Though as I recall, you still did try your best to escape."

Kurt huffed a quiet laugh. "I found your enthusiasm a little bit confusing. After all, I had just started NYADA that week, and it's not every day that a handsome upperclassman pops out from behind a pillar and tells me that I'm breathtaking."

"Then there is clearly a shocking epidemic of blindness and stupidity running rampant through our esteemed University. Because you, Kurt Hummel, deserve to be showered in compliments every single day," Adam whispered, gazing into the mesmerizing swirl of color that shone from Kurt's eyes, seeking permission.

Finding what he sought, he leaned closer. Heart thundering in his chest, Kurt decided that it was time to take a chance. Hesitating only for a moment, he tilted his head and met Adam halfway. Their lips brushed delicately. Then, after a tiny pause to assess each other's reaction, they came together more firmly. Their arms tightened around each other as they continued to kiss with increasing passion.

Finally, their lips parted, both of them smiling and panting a bit as their foreheads came to rest together. The cold early-evening air, chilled by surrounding mounds of gray, day-old snow, had no effect upon them. They were both warmed clear through by the blood singing and dancing in their veins.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I first saw you," Adam admitted quietly.

Kurt's lips curved up into a smile as he pecked lightly at Adam's. "I wouldn't have been ready for it then, but I'm glad you did it now."

A few long seconds ticked by, each of them wondering if they should move apart, but neither wanting to let go, each content to remain wrapped in this warm embrace for as long as he was permitted.

Then Kurt said, "Do you know what my favorite line from the movie is?"

Adam smiled. "Tell me."

Looking deep into his eyes, Kurt quoted, "Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure…"

Carding the fingers of his left hand gently through the thick, soft hair at Kurt's temple, Adam's eyes shone with happiness as he finished the line. "This one left them all behind."

And with that, their lips came together once more.

THE END


End file.
